twelve_rotten_fruits_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuki
Tsuki and Taiyō willed themselves into reality together. Tsuki created the universe in order to please Taiyō. Eventually, he created his prototypes of humans, demons, and Angels, which Taiyō banishes him on The Moon for. Decker, Monae. His Three children - Pandora's Jar. ''Twelve Rotten Fruits. https://www.wattpad.com/story/195668776-his-three-children-pandora%27s-jar History '''Genesis' Taiyō and Tsuki will themselves into reality. They begin to create the universe with each other, with Taiyō being in charge. Taiyō prompts Tsuki to create Demons and Angels before she begs him to stop, seeing how evil they were. Despite this, he creates humans in her likeness. Taiyō becomes disgusted with this and bans Tsuki to "the moon" with his three initial creations: Lucifer, Pandora, and Hikari and requires he hides his errors in a box. Decker, Monae. Chapter 1. His Three children - Pandora's Jar. ''Twelve Rotten Fruits. https://www.wattpad.com/story/195668776-his-three-children-pandora%27s-jar He complies and raises these three as though they were his own children. However, what he became unaware of is Lucifer still had maintained his errors and tricked Pandora into opening the box and, releasing the moths. Taiyō finds out about this and makes a deal with Pandora that if she can collect all of these moths and ensure to destroy all of them, she will free her and Tsuki from their banishment. Tsuki waits around for hundreds of years, doing not much of anything. He does, however, witness all of the events occurring on Earth. At first, he feels the need to report them to Taiyō like he was instructed, but decides against it after receiving a series of dreams of which he concludes to be visions of other timelines in which the current stream of events could not be avoided. '''The Fallen Kingdoms' Eventually, Taiyō approaches him after realizing there had been people infected by his moths and demands he guides her on where the rest may be. Wanting her to avoid Earth, he suggests other planets that she should check. Trusting him, she goes out to observe them. Revelations Some time after, Tsuki witnesses Gemini fuse Taiyō's body with Hikari's corpse and decides that he will fight to protect Taiyō. Upon a request to Gemini, he is put into Lucifer's body, and their consciousnesses fight before Tsuki ultimately wins, apologizing to his son one final time before taking over completely. Aware of the cosmic Gods, Pollux, Castor, and Gemini, that had come from Earth, he wishes that they may send Lucifer's soul somewhere where Hikari was. With his new body, he goes to comfort Taiyō and makes her realize all of the bad things she has done. After finally making her wish for redemption, "The Man of the End" perishes, and a mysterious being appears that destroys everything instantly. The Never Ending Night / Bad Ending Upon Death, Tsuki awakens in the Heavenly Court managed by Pollux, the God of memories. Pollux admits he allowed Tsuki to keep fragments of his memories from other timelines and explains to him and Taiyō that he and the other two Cosmic Gods were all angels/demons/humans that were merely creative enough with their magic and skills to ensure that they existed in every timeline through making Tsuki and Taiyō come into existence to repeat their original time loop over and over again. Afterward, Castor arrives and sends Taiyō to Limbo for the "never ending night," While keeping Tsuki with the other saints in Heaven. From here, Tsuki is able to observe the events of the "never ending night" and realizes it is never ending, because each night was from a different timeline and it would keep generating timelines until a good ending was found. Eventually, a good ending is found, and Tsuki awakens, unharmed in a new timeline in which "the Man of the End's" wrath was soothed by Henry and The Mistress of Hell, allowing him to open the box and manage to be saved. Good Ending After the good ending is reached, Tsuki and Taiyō live modest lives as humans on Earth. https://aminoapps.com/c/trfportfolio/page/blog/tsukis-account/jLKx_dRHKu307bz1742zPmK3ZpKXzdJvxk Gallery |-|Book Illustrations= TT.png|Book Illustration for His Three Children Relationships * Lucifer was Tsuki's first and most corrupted prototype. Lucifer deceives Tsuki and eventually betrays him. * Hikari was Tsuki's most innocent prototype, falling for the lies he made to protect her from a sad reality. Later, however, she betrays Tsuki and runs away with Lucifer. References